Ice, daggers and smoke
by anonplus
Summary: Flank Trio Week. Maeve, the notorious street terror turned bounty hunter, has been working for both the Magistrate and the Resistance. A contract with a Veteran Magistrate soldier sets an chain of events of self discovery in many ways. Based on the Prompts by galpaladinsoftherealm tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting at the old Mill**

* * *

The task was an easy one, just find the owl's deserter and bring her to face the magistrate and cash the bounty, easy like a hot knife thru butter right? That is what I thought at first when they summoned me to the dark room on the Archives, but for that amount of gold and crystals something was bound to be trickier. And as my tracking was pointing to the old Timber Mill, a place some of us hired assassins, spies and hunters knew to be a secret gathering point for the Paladins, the rebels commanded by the fair warrior known as Valera.

Snatching anyone from that place could cause a war, I really don't mind it, it just means more gold for my needy pockets, but any mistake and I would lose trust of the Paladins, their gold is as good as anyone's really. That or facing their crystal powered weapons, not a big fan of those to be honest.

Once I reached the rooftops of the wooden lumber shops, I used my vantage point to search for the Owl's apprentice, according to the client she is a well fit fighter specialized in long ranged assassination and weapons, her hair is shorter than mine and raven color, she has an aver… she is taller than myself, her skin light brown, cherry colored irises and a small scar near her left eye on her cheek.

To facilitate the search for said lady, I took out of my midnight coat a telescopic sight, a "gift" the client gave me when he was distracted, I got deft hands sort of speak. I gazed down to people working on the saws, cutting wood, transporting crates and some other boring activities the mill workers are used to. I was lucky enough to find the shade of a tree to protect me from the noon's heat, I still had taken my coat off to be more comfortable, and then, after some time a cool breeze started blowing and my sweaty skin felt relieved.

I still was not able to make visual contact with the target, but at least the wind was being gracious enough to make my stalking a tad more bearable. But then a bright blue light on my sight, was that a crystal powered transportation device, was that my target arriving at in the roof opposing my spot…

It was not.

It was a two inch radius snowflake, in a warm spring day. But, how? And why is it not melting? Is that perfume?

I turn over on the ground, and there standing next to me was a young girl in a sky blue and black outfit, her fingers covered by thin metallic gauntlets and black leather, her hair in pigtails and the same color as snow, purple shadow on her lids, cherry colored lips, black leather pants tight as a second skin to her legs, leather boots with protective metallic chins as well as the shoe, a blue bodice in a shiny looking material, a leather jacket on top covering her shoulders and clavicles with a mate color a cross her front a top the bodice scandalous cleavage and a Vulpin white fur collar.

"...Hello," she elongated the last syllable, "I asked if you were a pirate, little girl?"

She was smiling, it was not perverse, did she not know Maeve of Blades, the professional tracker, robber and assassin, the pink haired terror, the blue eyed mystery, the night bringer… Oh, then I should play along to avoid incarceration.

"Oh, yes lady, I am Maeve of… the Sea, the mighty adventurer, seeking for Crosswind's..." and before I could complete my imaginative narrative speech the young girl eyes went to a wide bright state, her mouth a gape and a singing gasp of joy interrupted me.

"Those canines, and, and the animistic colorful irises and pink hair, you," _oh no, she recognized me, I'm done, she will call the guards and the Paladins, I'll be meeting the Immortal's Blade in the morning,_ "you are a Tigron! Oh dear me, it has been so long since I saw one of your kin in this lands. Whoa, must have been like a hundred years or so. You are as cute as I recall."

 **Wait, what?**

 _What is she talking about? A Tigron? Anyway, how should I respond to that? Just say something already!_

"I uh, well..." I trailed off not knowing how to continue that sentence.

"Oh this is so exciting. Wait where are your cute fluffy ears? Can you show me your tail?" she said while walking around me.

"My...tail? Tail!?" a rush of blood on my cheeks and ears, _normal human ears by the way. But why?_

 _Why was I so flustered for that ludicrous question?_

"Oh, how rude of me, I have not even introduced myself, silly me." She said nonchalantly. "I am the greatest human elemental in this side of Crosswind Hold," she reached into her crystal decorated spell book, her whole arm going thru a page as if a portal to a pocket dimensional bubble and she pulls out a sphere o glass with dents all over its surface and throws it up in the air where it stood floating and rotating, the rays of sun passing thru it and creating dots of light over the white haired girl's body as the stars in the cosmos, "the Winter Witch, the Great Evie. At your service young lady." She finished with a bow as if she was in front of royals.

A witch!? Why is a witch on the Paladins side?, I thought Karne had used his position in the Hex's Circle as leverage to bring the warlocks and witches to the Magistrate lines.

"Well as I was saying before, I am Maeve, and I'm no Tigron, I am a normal wo… kid, you know a human, like you."

She did not look satisfied by that answer. "I could swear you were one, you even smell like them," she raised a brow high to show her distrust, "I mean no offense, but after two millennia I think I can tell a human from a cute little Tigron, like you."

Well, I don't think I can change her mind then, but, do I really smell and look like something rather than a normal person?

 _Am I human?_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hwllo, Hi, Hey there. I was checking some fanart of a game I have been playing called Paladins, and I came upon a thing called Flank trio week, the art attached and the prompts got me excited so I decided to take part on it._**

 ** _Also, if my headcanon is somewhat different than yours... sucks but, that is the internet buddy._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Touch**

* * *

"Anyway kitten, I was on my way to the Pub to get some refreshments and food, I haven't eat since last night patrol rounds. Want to join me, its on me." She extended her hand inviting the shorter one.

Well I had not ate since last nigh when I checked in the Varders Inn, and my resources are pretty limited after a five day trip from the Magistrate's District. And besides, when have I said no to free food.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind going in this," she made a movement with her left hand casting a long staff made of metal, a power crystal in the middle of the star shaped tip, "just hold me by the waist and you will be fine, I promise" she said gleefully.

I got on the 'broom', one leg on each side, Evie looks at me, her eyes showing displease, "Not like that, we ride like ladies." She then sat on the device sideways, legs together on the same side.

"What's wrong with my way?, it seems easier to keep my balance this way."

"It's just- I am the witch, you just need to trust me." She sounded nervous and insecure for some reason, was she embarrassed or something? I complied to her request, even if it made no sense to me. "Great now, hug me from the waist," I did, but it was strange, I mean it felt, different than touching other people, "no, not like that, tighter, get closer to me so you don't fall off."

My cheek on her back, she was cold, but not biting cold, it felt nice, and warm, it was confusing. She used a spell and we took off, we were flying, and it was fast, she had so much control over her staff she was making it flip around and pirouettes, it was exciting like chasing a poor soul thru the pitch black night, my heart was pumping hard in my chest. I wonder if she could feel my heartbeat thru her clothes.

It might have taken us longer than walking, but, it was such a blast. Now in the ground we got off the staff, Evie was looking at me, intrigued by something, my jacket perhaps? In the pub the smell of a beef broth and vegetables was making my stomach growl audibly. The canteen was pretty much was one would expect from a lumber town, wooden bar, wooden stools, wooden tables and chairs, wooden walls and floor, wooden shelf with bottles of rum and other liquors.

Evie goes to the bar and calls the bearded fellow that runs place, she tells him something, I could not hear the conversation as a heated discussion was filling the space at the darts. It seemed that a bet was in place and lost by one of the lumberjacks and he was pissed with the woman that defeated him. I turned towards the conflict, and there I saw a woman, in a peak physical shape, a scarf covering her neck, a bandage on her cheek near her eye… is this the target? I took an impression scroll out of my jacket's pocket and pointed it to her for two seconds, the magic paper reacts to the light and creates a drawing of the scene.

"Come on Maeve, I got us a table in the private dinning room. I hope you like steak."

I was so hungry, I just nodded and followed her, leaving my prey behind. Well it's not like I could just knock her out in the middle of the room at this time of the day, those men are probably sober enough to recall my face and bright pink hair.

The private dinning room was in the second floor, it was still wooden tables and chairs, but, the quality of the wood was much better, one chair alone must be in the hundred of crystals price range. Vines and flower designs carved on the dark wood, white tablecloths with golden vines adorn it them, a yellow crystal candelabra, it was all suitable for royals. I felt out of place, even if it was only the two of us in there.

Maybe I can get her to help me, all I need is some information about the owl's apprentice and then I can move on and left this weird feeling in my chest behind me.

"I think I found the one that stole my booty, here is a dra-"

"You said you are from Trade District right?" She inquired in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah… **I mean no!** " How did she?

"A magistrate's spy. I really thought you were a child for a moment, that tiny stature, that cute voice, but, I guess that's the tigron blood in you. If it wasn't for the broom ride on our way here, I might have missed on your obvious developed body." She sounded pleased with her findings as she pointed at my chest.

She casts a spell with her fingers, my wrists now in ice shackles. She got up and round the table to stand next to my chair. I couldn't run, even if my legs were not under a spell. Her hand feels cold as she grabs me by the face, her thumb brushing against my lower lip. _Bite her!_ , I thought, but all I could do was stare at her…

Why don't I hate this, her blue eyes looking thru mine, her fingers on my skin?  
What is this heat?  
And why do her lips look, tasty?

* * *

 **Author's note:** H3lb. Well, I guess this story might be M rated. Also sorry for making chapters this short, but it felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Touch II**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yup, M rated. Also a little behind my scheadule, sorry.**

I was afraid still. That was probably what she was talking about with the bearded man, 'call the guards I got us a spy'. Gutterwash!, I always hated how under developed my breast are and now they are just big enough for me to visit the Paladins dungeons.

"So why are we here?, aren't you gonna take to see Valera and her Immortal Blade?"

"Well, I need to know why are you here, if I like your answer, I might let you go free, well for a price," she replied tunefully with a smile. Still too close to me.

I need to lie, or else I won't be able to collect the bounty, I need that for the crew, I have to lie, "I am not a magistrate spy," the best way to lie is to use a bit of truth, "I'm a bounty hunter, my client… is a concerned father, he is looking for his daughter and I believe she is back there at the pub." I kept my voice as collected and calmed as possible and my eyes searching for hers, and her lips… Focus!

"Oh, I see, I met a bounty hunter a while ago, she was more of a hired assassin. So your client want his daughter dead or alive?"

"No, he wants just the location," might as well keep lying, "he wants to reconnect with her, and, kidnapping her or killing her would definitely have the opposite effect."

Her eyes were intense, she was examining all and every single breath I took, every twitch of my lids or my neck muscles. Then an exhale, her eyes closed, her shoulder relaxed. She bought it. "So, If...if I let you go, would you leave immediately?"She says faintly.

"If you let me go, I will never come back to your town, I swear."

"What if I don't want you to leave? Will you stay?" Her voice was tender, fragile, pleading.

"I guess, but I still need to report back to my client and collect my payment. There's people depending on me. My crew...they deserve a better life. They are survivors from the now Seris Pond."

"Seris?!, _the town that disappeared,_ that Seris?"

"They were going to be sold as slaves to the aristocracy, so I freed them and took them in my hideout. But, then after days of teaching them how to rob and escape from the guards, I saw the emptiness in their eyes. These kids were not happy stealing jewels to buy food for the younger and weaker of the crew, they put up with it because all they wanted was to be a… family."

This was so hard, it hurts, the truth hurts, but, perhaps, this pain and my tears and the aching in my throat, would pay off. Maybe she would let me go, maybe she would hold my in her arms and hold my hand… Why do would I want that?  
What I want is to complete my task and collect the bounty, anything else is just day dreaming. Unlawful fiends do not get what they want, they fight for what they need.

My tears dissolved the ice shackles into thin air, or that is what I thought when I my hands were liberated, but, my tears were not responsible for it, it was her magic. She had changed her mind, I changed her mind. A few tears falling in the tablecloth, her tears. She was looking torn, fragile, and, I was not enjoying it. I was winning, yet, I felt terrible. I want to make this better, I want to help her...but how?

"Maybe..." maybe? "I can stay with you for the night, and then… you can take me back to the Magistrate's District in the morning..."

"So just one night," a pause and a smile, "you know, after all these years vagrant in this realm, one night or one life time, are still as enjoyable. Very different, but, us immortals can't be picky."

It worked, she was smiling and, it felt good, I was smiling. I felt warm inside, ticklish, I've never felt like this before.

We did not have steak as I was promised, Evie forgot to order anything since she thought I was going straight to the dungeons. Instead, she used some fresh fruit from the kitchen and milk and her ice wielding powers to create a beverage. It was not ice nor liquefied, it was like soft colorful snow, mine was pink in allusion to my hair, Evie's was vanilla blue. My hungry stomach was soothed by the delicious strawberry and milk dissolving on my mouth and descending down my throat. Sweet, cold and fruity, a delight.

"This is amazing, how do you call these?"

"I created it, I'm thinking of something catchy, maybe 'Snow milk' or 'Frozen fruit cream'." She sounded very satisfied and positive.

It was almost curfew time, the sun was giving the last lights turning the few clouds from a pristine white to shades of blue and red and even orange, as it follow the natural descent. We left the venue, I kept looking for the target, but she was nowhere to be found. But that was quickly erased from my mind when the magic broom took off and we were going to her place. It was the first time I was invited to someone's house for romantic reasons, well the first time I accepted.

We arrived at the am wooden shack in the outskirts of the town, it seemed like it could be a farm but there was no cattle roaming, no horses, and just grass and a few vegetables planted for what I guess could only be her own consumption. I kept looking at the fireplace, and the empty vase by the window, I was nervous, I felt my cheeks burn hot whenever I looked at her. I knew what was coming my way, that thing the prostitutes do in the alleys downtown and in the cheap rooms of El Cabera Inn, but I still was pretty confused on what to do exactly, I know there is like jerk motion of the hips but, what for?

I was about to take my jacket of when she embraced my by the waist, I was frozen in place, but not by ice magic, by her nude body. I can't recall her taking off the various layers of her elaborate garments, yet, she was now wearing none. My eyes tried to explore her body, but she was so close I could only observe her firm buxom, a sight that made me both jealous and something else, a feeling in my privates that was a kind of pleasure and, preemptive, as if something was going to happen.

I looked up, she was smiling so wide, I swallowed my spit, as she got even closer to me, the hot air coming of her nostrils on my skin, she bends slightly to be on the same height as me. And then her lips on mine, a revolution under my skin, an electric pulse invading me, my lips moving on their own account mimicking hers. This was better than her snow milk, hell it was better than steak and even better than chocolate.

She helps me off my clothes and knives, her fingers lightly touching my skin as they unwrap me, heat building up in my coreand ears. And then I was as nude as her, but, I was not embarrassed or trying to cover myself, I wanted her to look at me the way I was looking at her, to enjoy me with her senses, this was a first. There was so many firsts today.

Her cold hand roams down my back until it reaches my butt, she grabs my flesh and it bothers me not, "Well seems like there just this 'tail'", she smiles mischievously, "still pretty cute and soft". Yet another kiss as she guides me toward the bed, I felt a smile on my lips, I felt happy.

She lays me down on the bed, face up, she spreads my legs slowly and trails kisses as she moves downward to my pink treasure. Every time her lips impact tenderly on my skin its like electricity traveling from the impact zone to my spine. And then she was there, breathing so close it makes me shiver, her eyes lock on mine as she sticks her tongue out… my eyes close by their own will, every minuscule polyp on her muscle attacking against me pink secrets, a new pleasure that is almost painfully intense. My legs start to get tense, my hands grip on the bed covers, incomprehensible sounds coming out of my throat. Was my body rejecting this feeling?  
I couldn't care less, this immense pleasure that was once hidden is mine now, I claim it. I grab Evie's pigtails and force my hips to move in a vertical rhythm, going faster, owning my own.. this feeling.

Then my eyes are no longer in my control, my back arches, my toes curl and my calves feel cramped and tensed, all I see is white as a thunder burns my body in the most amazing way I've ever felt. This was better than robbing fools, or chocolate, or steak, or kissing. Now I understand why those women are every day on the alleys, I could get addicted to this.

I was still shaking, and, some pulsing movements coming in waves, were still affecting me. I was sweating and panting yet, I felt relaxed, more then ever before. There was no worries in my head, no deadlines, no screams of my past life, all there was in my head was sleeping.

 _"Good...night"_

"Good night kitty, sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. Next time you will… oh never mind, you really are snoring..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison**

* * *

The next morning was a blast, I woke up feeling…happy, I can't find any other word to describe how I felt. We had a toast, some slices of thin slices of smoked ham and soft cookies filled with fig for breakfast. Although the most delicious part of all was her smile, anytime our eyes met, I wish I knew a word to describe this.

She prepared a few leather canteens with water and food for the travel, which would be a few hours long, then she casted a spell onto the tablecloth transforming the containers and dishes into paper cut out drawings. She then opens her spell book and places them on a clean page where they got sticked to it as if she had applied glue to them.

"Oh, almost forgot about yours," she handles me a canteen sticker, "this is yours, remember to drink water while we fly on the broom."

I held it close to my face, examining the magic item, confused, "And how do I make it big again?" She kisses the tip of her index finger, eyes closed, a tiny pearl of magic energy like a snowflake appeared which she guided to the paper cut out to 'bring it back to life', the canteen returned to it proper state in my hands.

"Let's go now, so we can get there before the curfew"

The travel back to the Archives on the Magistrate district was a new experience. Seen the trees and roads and houses and farms from above is such a strange powerful feeling, as if I was a giant. Not that because I'm short, anyone would feel this way...probably.

As we traverse though the realms from above, Evie told me stories about the lands she had visited on her journey to become an Ice elemental, and how she managed to tricked a god of ice into the crystal that powers her staff, by simply teasing him about his wide tummy. She seemed nostalgic, or homesick, or maybe just sad about it somehow.

We got to the town by five past meridian, we got there in time even after stopping a few times to eat and stretching our legs, sitting in the same position for so long made my legs a bit numb at times and Evie was kind enough to bring us back to land for me to jump and walk to wake my on the ground, Evie decided it was best for her to not go past the walls surrounding the fortified town, as she was a member of the Paladins, it made sense, so she went to an Inn, the closest to the gates, so I could find her afterwards in case I wanted to go back with her.

As I traversed thru the crowded markets and alleys, that question kept browsing in my head, 'should I stay or should I…?  
But I can't, I need to focus on the task at hand, surviving the owl's trial.

The arcane building of the Archiveswas once a place for scholars and masters of wizardry, but since the Resistance was form it became just another espionage and data recollection center, and, the owl's base of operations.

I followed the secret pathway to the dark room, drummed the wooden door with the special code given to me, his raspy voice invites me in, the room is as grim and professional as the last time I was here. No family portraits, no music cylinders, nothing but military books and maps, and of course, the owl's renowned Talon rifle displaying behind his desk.

I try to hide my fear by keeping on a mask of confidence, I breath slowly, I keep eye contact with him and take a seat as he offers with a gesture. He studies me, a harden look on his eyes, "So, where is the body?", a monotone raspy voice that gave me the chills.

"Timber mill..."

"And alive. Nothing but a thief as they said in the streets then, I was hopping your abilities and skills would have come in handy in our lines, but, I make mistakes..." even if monotone, there was vile in those words, a grim pause, a tinge of premeditation and perfume? "but I always correct them."

He reaches for talon pistol as I reach for my coat's pocket, the gun at a couple of inches of my nose, I look straight into his killer eyes, "I have proof of her whereabouts in my pocket" I almost sound calm.

"Slowly"

As slow as I could and as tenderly as possible, as if it was a kitten, I take the magic imprint out of my coat and handle it to him. His gun never leaves the threatening position, my lips feel dry but, I can do nothing about to not look suspicious.

"This is her. Why is she not here with you then?"

"The rumor is that the town is under new management, The Paladins." His gun retracted back, his expression almost changed, but it was nothing but a twitch, "I thought that taking anyone off resistance territory might caused a war, a war both side would be unprepared for..."

He puts his gun away and opens up a chest, he grabs to bags and lays them on the desk separated a feet from each other, "Nine hundred blue crystals for the print and four hundred yellow ones for the other intel, are we clear on the terms?"

"Crystal. I was never here, I don't know your name and there are no paladins on the mill."

He takes the print and rolls it using a cord to maintain it that way and places it beside the bag on the right, "Two thousand blue crystals alive, sixteen hundred dead, anyway you need to bring her body here. This a stealth mission..."

"I can't take this job, it's too-"

"Oh, but I will cutie, stealth is my forte, well after my beauty that is" Sitting next to me a woman in a clad one piece suit of a strange material of black and purple color, her hair in a similar fashion, her skin clear caramel, and her breast… way too exposed. And perfume, she has been here all along, invisible, silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis' the Season**

* * *

How did she did it, how did she defeated my eye sight? I have tracked people through fog and complete natural darkness, yet, all that time sitting in that chair next to me and all I could perceive was the fragrance she sprayed on her body hours ago, a perfume, lilac and something oily and clove. Although, I guess I should have guessed that was not the owl's perfume in the room, I guess I'm too open minded.

I went back to the alleys with the bag of crystals in my secret pocket, going back home, with the crew. The air was as terrible as usual, but, the filth was not what was bothering me, but the idea of a war with the resistance, not like this silent war, but one with blimps and bombs, and death. Are we safe here? Which side am I on?, I mean I love crystals but, what if the Magistrate wins?

But there I was the abandoned house we claimed as a home. It was the first time in a while I realized of bad the state of the place was, how rotten the stair to the second level were, how big the black spots on the walls were, how much useless crap we had gathered and could not sell, well no one would buy it.

"She is here!" A loud youthful voice echoed down the stairs as brown haired boy with far too much mud on his overalls, was running from the upper floor. A few seconds after two other kids came down as well, the fair almost a teen Jodie in a light ciel dress that once saw better days and, Ann the youngest of the three, red hair and curls, freckles and eyes a lighter tone than mine.

Then tears began to flow down my cheeks. The three of them hugged me tightly, showering me with sweet words, it felt overwhelming, but, I was crying because all this might be gone with the war. The warmth, the love, our...family.

My head sobered up, it was not important to pick a side, but to survive, protect my family, take them as far away from the battlefield as possible.

"Sister, please don't cry, you are gonna make cry as well. You are back home," Ann soothes me with watery eyes. I look up again, the dirty walls look less terrible now, but, I have to be strong for them.

"Pack up, we are leaving as soon as possible"

"Is there anything wrong sister?" the fair Jodie inquired.

"I-I bought a farm, we don't need to live in this dump anymore. The last job I completed paid handsomely and, I believe that the fresh air and actually owning a place is better than hiding from the citadel officers and the filth"

"If you believe so, then we will follow you, Boss," Jodie was good at reading people, she knew I was hiding something from her, yet, she followed me no matter what.

With our most precious belongings in our pre-owned chests and left town before the sun was down. We stop at the old Miss Linda's Inn to meet with Evie, she was very excited to see me again, and even more to meet the "puppies". But there was a war ahead of us, so I discussed the plot with her in private, told her about the hired assassin and the battle it could chained afterwards.

"So what should we do?" concerned but decided.

"Well we need to protect my crew, if the assassin delivers, the Paladins will strike first as retaliation, and they will attack on the heart of the Magistrate. We need to get them as far away from the District as possible..." I took a pause pretending I didn't planned the next words, "Maybe to your farm, its far enough from the first siege."

"Yes, also I need help with crops… well real crops, not my veggie garden. That won't be enough to feed a fam- a crew." A blush on her pale soft skin, why did we met on such dire situation?

"We will help. As a family… but we have an assassin to catch first," I have to focus on the main issue here before dreaming about a future, "if we hurry we can catch her down the main road to Timber Mill, she must be an hour ahead of us."

"On a horse, please" cocky and sassy as per usual, "it will take us minutes to catch up with… her."

Before she could ask any more questions, I took her staff and got on it the wrong way, it was as good as a distraction as anything really, the less she knows the better. And it worked, she went to the cart driver and gave him instructions to get to the farm and a copious amount of gold for the service.

We soared up into the purple dawn of night, we need to fly low to find her but high enough to keep some stealth at our stalk. After twenty minutes in the night sky, I saw her riding solo on a honey haired horse, her body suit contrasting heavily against the beast fur.

"I found her, take us lower so I can catch up with her"

"But, where, I don't see anyone," she looks at me and gasps surprised, "why are your eyes…? Oh, reflecting light, like a cat."

"Yeah I can see in the dark, it's a tigron thing I guess" I came to terms with it, she have to be right, its the only explanation for my skills and peculiarities.

She smiled content and proceeded to dive through the foggy night down to about seven feet from the ground, enough for me to jump off safely and chase by foot. I land on the cushioning of my forefoot bending my knees to absorb the impact and turned it into energy for my horizontal leap, my hands guiding my weight as I barrel roll forward. As I land back on my feet I begin to run using the momentum. My eyes locked on the honey colored horse as I close the gap between us, the animal slows down, there is no one on its back.

I turn around tracking her perfume-  
A stinging pain on my chest, my legs collapsing, I-I can't move.

"You are very fast kitty cat, but so loud, no wonder why the owl gave me this task instead of you. I could hear your boots stomping on the soil as you jumped off your horse, and your coat flapping as you ran-"

"N-no horse" It hurts to talk.

"Shush, let my poison do the talking an-" And then a dull sound as she got clubbed in the back of the head. "Oh, you have back up," she turns around, "I will take care of… Evie, what are you doing here?"

"I, we are chasing …you, you can't kill the owl's daughter, not on Paladins turf, its… Never mind just give her the antidote now!"

"Oh, I see, she is your new pet. I get it, a tigron with pink hair and beautiful eyes, can't blame you," the assassin reaches in between her breast, as it were a pocket, and takes out two small vials with green and silver liquids on each, removes the cork of both, "she is paralyzed, I have to help your pet _swallow_." Evie simply nodded, as if she was granting her permission. The assassin removed the three poisoned darts from my chest fast and painfully, she did so sitting on my hips and remained on the same position, the vials on her hand, "I have to mix these potions, you will drink most of it, but, for it to work you need to keep some underneath your tongue, don't bite me as I feed it to you."

She pours each potion in her mouth and slowly leans in to me, a seductive look in her face, I part my lips and close my eyes. She has soft plum lips, such soft lips, and a skilled tongue. The antidote must be very strong as my own muscle started dancing with hers in my mouth, was this potion supposed to feel this good, or as warm.

The kiss ended, a deviant smile drawn on her lips, "Now I get why you had to hit me as hard Evie, she is a keeper," her eyes intensely focused on mine, "My name is Skye, I don't usually kiss strangers, well that is a lie, I love kissing strangers, but, I still need to know your name kitten."

Twice in two days, two kisses from two gorgeously dangerous women, why was this happening?, was there something on the air?

"I'm M-Maeve..."


	6. Chapter 6

**In the night**

* * *

"She should be fine, it just takes time for her blood to filter the venom. You should take her somewhere more comfortable, somewhere we can talk."

"I guess we have to go to my hide out on the Elven forest, we are half way there and, it will give us privacy."

"So we would keep going down this same road then, I'm fine with that snowflake".

They both shared a look, as if another conversation was taking place between the lines. Maybe if the poison was not affecting me, I might had picked up on said subtext.

They lift me up, my legs were weak, but I could stand on my own, I had to try, Skye kept her arm around me to help me keep my balance. Evie prepared her staff to fly, Skye had a raised brow and her usual panache, "We won't fit on the broom if you sit like 'that'", she pointed at the elemental's behind, "We have to do it...", she guided my body as a dance instructor would making me lift my leg with her own and her arm, "the fun way."

So we ended up the three of us mounted on the broom the way I first thought was the right way, one leg on each side. I knew this way was not wrong as Evie made it seem.

The broom commenced its flight. The usual vibration caused by magic flowing through the metallic body of the staff were now...more notorious. I could felt every single grain of magic vibrate also thru me, entering my skin by my…  
I guess this is why she was not so adamant about me riding the broom like this, this was addictive.

My body tightly pressed between the winter witch and the voluptuous assassin made things better somehow. It was not just feeling their bodies brushing against mine, nor Skye's breasts softly resting on me, it was maybe that same feeling you get when you hold your breath for a bit too long or wrap yourself on a sheet to become a pastry cone, or, simply being inside a box.

The energy vibrations were not enough to get me to that ecstasy Evie had driven me last night, but it was very pleasant, no wonder the assassin was calling it the fun way. Its interesting how such a small part of one body, smaller than the brain, can have so much power over one self control. Last time we rode on the broom, my eyes were admiring the landscape from above; now, all I wanted to see was Evie's face enjoying this as much I was, yet all I could grasp of her was her lips and that low breathing calm rhythm. I dared also to look back at Skye, her dark skin, elven features, those lips, her breasts firmly against the back of my neck.

Was this heat normal, was it common for people to desire a stranger as much as I wanted Skye?  
Is it still love if its for more than one person?

But the pleasure was accumulating on me, building up as we fly thru the night. All I can think of is Skye's hands on my rib cage, hugging me tight, so close to touching my breast and temping me to force her hands lower to where my aching want was wetting me. I wished to have more room and to be able to maneuver and kiss Evie...or Skye. I waned to be touched by them, by both.

I remembered how casual the two women were a few moments ago and my aroused mind could only imagine them sharing intimate kisses, touching each others beautiful bodies, driven each other to a pleasure beyond words could explain...and then-  
We touched the ground, my eyes were open again, the broom stopped vibrating, I felt frustrated, I wanted it to happen, I need this now.

Maybe it was the excitement of the chase or the fact that we might have prevented a war, but I felt so energetic, a bit tired because of the poison but, I it was almost off my system now.

I got off the broom, no need for help, observed my surroundings, high mountains on the horizon, the biggest trees I had ever seen their tops blocking the moonlight, a smell of grass and life very distinct and unique, enormous mushrooms growing as tall as men on the trees and rocks; truly an enchanted forest.

"Oh my, Evie, look at your kitty cat, her trousers are a mess" a fake gasp and a mockery to pretend shock from the purple haired woman. My trousers were indeed wet on the crotch and it was all her fault. "I think this calls for a hot bath" again the two taller women shared a look, there had to be something else going on here.

We got in the hide out, a stone walled house, a lot less welcoming that the farms but still enough comfort to live in. Furniture made from old magic trees with intricate designs, a stove, bookshelves containing old books in a language I do not know the name of, a room full of food in form of magic paper.

I kept exploring the place while Evie prepared a bath for me, I took off my clothes and put on a bath robe just to avoid getting a cold, or that is what Skye said it was for, she was wearing one as well, although, it barely covered her body the intended way yet she looked like she was comfortable in it.

Evie called from down the hall, the bath was ready. The water was hot, it made my skin turn pink, I kinda like this feeling, its an unusual feeling, most of the time I bathe on cold water except on winter. The soapy water did the usual cleansing and relaxed my tired body. Until this moment of solitude I realized just how much stress I had gone thru today: the long travel on broom to the Magistrate district, packing up to travel away, chasing the assassin and the poison. My eyes got watery and heavy, I could fallen a sleep right there if I wasn't afraid of drowning.

I got out of the water, got as dry as I could with the towels Evie had prepared for me, they were warm and puffy. I kept my hair dry, I don't enjoy sleeping with my hair dam on a pillow.

Out of the bath room I could hear Evie and Skye having a conversation, but I was too tired to join them at the kitchen. Instead I found my way to the master bedroom...well the room with the bed, it was quite humble looking, no window, no door, just a bed big enough for two on a wooden base. Still enough comfort for my weary being at the time.

I was awoken by the sound of boots stomping on the floor followed by a body heavily and ungracefully collapsing next to me. I instinctively jumped off the bed with a shriek, uncalled it seemed when I saw it was Evie. She was wearing her black and blue outfit, except the boots that were tossed some where in the room.

"Not, so, loud please, my head is killing me kitty cat."

"You are the one who pulled me off slumber by surprise in the middle of the night!" I was moody, and how not be?

"It is past noon you sloth"

"What do you…? It's dark still..."

"Well there are no windows in this hideout"

"I-I… it's not my fault I was poisoned by your friend, y-you should be glad I didn't sleep 'till death!" And then I realized it, Evie went out all night, with her, where? "Speaking of which, where is Skye?"

"Oh, she is back at the Citadel delivering the woman to her client we-"

"No, what? Why?!"

"Please not so loud, I told you my head is about to explode," she massaged her skull a bit theatrical, "well, last night we talk about a plan to comprise both sides, I would cover up the breach in security and she would deliver her alive to her client. We wanted to take you with us but you sleep like a rock. Oh kitty you should have seen it, espionage, infiltration, violence, red eyes glowing in the dark…oh if only there was a chronicler to write down those events".

"Why didn't you woke me up? I could have helped you it it means it will aid stopping the war"

"Oh but we did, we called your name, we tickled your feet,..." a smile as she pouts, "we even tried to woke you as a fabled princess by a kiss, but you just smiled, eyes closed, still in the land of dreams".

"Both of you?"

"Yes, of course. Not at the same time, one a time. Maybe tonight when she is back from the citadel we could have some more fun with her, you know, before we head back to the farm, Skye really likes you Maeve."

I blushed.  
She said that so nonchalantly, as if it was normal. I only heard of royals from the desert having more than one spouse… Am I the prince or the princess?

"Well we don't have to, it can be just the two of us kitty. Sorry if I misread your emotions, I just felt as..."

I crawled back on the bed to her.

"Only if this time you are the _princesses_..."

* * *

 **Author's note: jebaited no frick fracking. I made so many versions of this chapter, this was the most vanilla one, but I also felt it worked better. Next up is Prompt seven: A** **u**

" **But… what about promt six?"**

 **→ get out!**


End file.
